Renesmee and Her Family read twilight
by Bradie Daughter of Hebe
Summary: Renesmee receives a package with the four twilight books in it. She reads them


"Daddy! There is a box for you. I've got it though!" I grunted and picked up the heavy box. Edward laughed when he saw it. We opened it and four books came out. Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. They had very strange covers. Twilight's cover portrayed two pale hands holding a dark red apple. New Moons was a white wilting flower, with a red petal falling off of it, so it looked like it was bleeding. Eclipse was a torn, red ribbon, curling everywhere across the front of the book. Breaking Dawn's was a chessboard, with a red pawn, fading into the background, and a glorious white queen piece.  
"Is this person delusional? These are weird titles. And why are the covers all black, red, and white?" I asked, confused. I opened Twilight up and started reading

_I'd never given much thought to how I would die-though I'd had reason enough in the last few months-but even__if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.__I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me. Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to__count for something. I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of you expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to__kill me._

I was immediately locked on the pages.

_In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad Charlie, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead. It was to Forks that I now exiled myself-an action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks._

Charlie? Forks? It had to be a coincidence.

_I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and it's blistering heat.__I loved the vigorous, sprawling city.__ "__Bella," my mom said to me-the last of a thousand times-before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."_

Bella? This was getting weird.

_My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would b food in the refrigerator, gas in her car and someone to call when she got lost, but still….__"__I __want__ to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.__ "__Tell Charlie I said hi."_

_"__I will."_

_"__I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want-I'll come right back as soon as you need me."But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise_

_"__Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom." She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone. It was a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about.__Charlie had been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence.__He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car. But it was going to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision- like my mother before me , I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for Forks._

There is nothing wrong with Forks, I thought, what is this girl's problem?

_When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen- just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun. Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This is I was expecting too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks._

Charlie!

"Mom, get up here!"

"Your mother is at the cottage."

Wow, oh so helpful Dad.

_My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop. Charlie gave me and awkward one armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane. _

"_It's good to see you Bells," he said smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me. "You haven't changed much. How's Renee?"_

"_Mom's fine. It's good to see you too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face. I had only a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser._

_"__I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in._

_"__What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for __you__" as opposed to just "good car"._

_"__Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy." _

Momma had a Chevy! This was the weirdest book I had ever read. I ran down stairs.

"What do you think of this? Bella, Forks, Charlie, the Chevy! This is Momma! This is so cool!"

"What's so cool?" My mom came in.

"Read for yourself."

_"__Where did you find it?"_

_"__Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?"_

That settles it! Billy! This couldn't be a coincidence! There were too many things that connected!

"Renesmee? Where did you get this. These person is talking about your mother's story."


End file.
